Frying Pangle
by McVitie
Summary: Frying Pangle oneshot. Just a practice writing I thought I'd publish. Hungary is in a meeting and Austria and Prussia are both holding her hands, so she basically considers her options. Better inside, really :)


Hungary looked over the meeting table, sighing bitterly. On one side of her sat Austria noble as ever, and on the other side sat Prussia, his white hair sparkling under the blinding strobe lights. They each held one of her hands in their own, causing her cheeks to turn a furious shade of red. Austria's fingers rubbed soothing circles into hers, while Prussia tickled her palm teasingly, forcing her to suppress a giggle.

She cast a glance to either side of her, biting her lower lip. Austria's handsome features were turned to the front of the room, his shiny, soft, mahogany hair slicked back out of his face. His royal blue, double breasted coat brought out the beautiful colour of his eyes and a white cravat adorned his neck. He was the perfect image of an aristocrat, and a good-looking one too.

He was very gentlemanly - perhaps even more so than England - and his pale hands were soft and smooth in hers. Her hands were hard and calloused from years of wielding a frying pan - and before she was domesticated by this same man - by years of fighting off enemy armies. His long slender fingers could move over the ivory keys of a piano better than anyone she knew, and she knew from experience that they could play just as well on her heartstrings.

His shoulders were broad, and his chest, she knew, was particularly nice in a tight shirt. Not that he considered that to be "proper attire for someone of their standing." Austria's jaw was smooth and gave him a very pleasing face shape, his chin rounded. His skin was an attractive, slightly tanned colour, and a mole marked his cheek. Wire-rimmed glasses rested upon his long, straight nose. He stayed facing forward, showing no outward signs that he was interacting with Hungary at all, let alone holding her hand, though he could feel her eyes darting over his frame. Roderich had perfect posture, and his manners made up for his horrible sense of direction.

He was, she concluded, rather like a fairytale prince - regal, almost flawless. She was considered lucky to have him as her boyfriend.

On her left, however, sat Prussia, the very cause of her dilemma.

With a soft rustle of hair, she turned slightly towards him. Her emerald eyes roved over his face, taking in his strong jaw, high cheekbones, and chiseled, handsome German features. His eyes flickered lazily around the room, his surprisingly full lips pulled up in a smirk as he called out something rude in German to his brother. Prussia's snowy hair fell down slightly over one of those unusual, yet beautiful crimson eyes, falling softer than a feather and as white as bone. It stuck up in odd places, and it was messy, but somehow it didn't look bad. It suited him, as did the albino-pale shade of his skin.

Hungary's eyes traveled towards his torso, a small smile playing at her lips as he tickled her wrist. Prussia's shoulders were clearly muscular, and his arms were strong and quite impressive. He wasn't wearing any kind of formal clothing, and was in a simple white tank top which clung close to his toned chest and stomach. Even through the fabric, Hungary could tell he had amazing abs. Her cheeks flushed pink slightly.

The albino man's pale face turned towards hers, and he grinned at Hungary, aware that she was checking him out. She looked away quickly, pretending she had never been staring, but he snickered and leaned in towards her. His full lips were near her ear, his nose brushing her chestnut hair. He took a deep breath, taking in the floral smell of her hair. Elizaveta was certainly aware of his close proximity to her face, and wasn't startled as she heard his deep, accented voice so close to her.

"Next break, me and you go find a nice room, hey? They won't even notice..." Gilbert purred, his hand releasing hers and teasing at the edge of her dress. She quickly grabbed his hand again to stop it reaching any further under her petticoats. Austria remained blissfully oblivious, quietly discussing cheese prices with Liechtenstein. For all he knew, his current girlfriend - and ex-wife - had eyes for only him.

As Prussia began murmuring to her again, she considered them both again. Austria was truly a gentleman - he always treated her right, he would always listen to her, and he serenaded her all the time. She only had to walk in the room for him to begin singing and playing the piano for her.

Unfortunately, he was rather old fashioned and a little stuffy. He was a little stuck in the past - women and children were to be seen and not heard. Though he wouldn't dare speak up against her, he would likely prefer her to wear a dress than her usual floppy jumpers and comfy trousers. The woman's role was as a housewife and mother, and she should not involve herself in anything too unladylike - his face when Elizaveta fought off the Prussian army for him was very stern, and a little shocked.

On the subject of Prussians, Gilbert had a massive ego, he was very immature, played way too many pranks, hung out with that douchenozzle France far too much - it was almost unhealthy - and had a few issues over the dissolution of his country and over the death of Old Fritz. Hungary knew that he really missed him, and did sometimes write letters that he never sent.

However, he was also one of the funniest people she'd ever met, and she could have a great laugh with him. Prussia was arrogant and obnoxious, sure, but if she thought about it, he had given her more compliments than anyone else. As soon as she walked into the meeting room he would, without fail, say something about her dress or her hair.

Though annoying, he never failed to make her smile. Once or twice he had gotten drunk and said something so hilarious that she laughed about it non-stop for three days. And another time, America brought in these little sweets called Peeps, if she remembered correctly. Prussia had taken one look at the yellow bird shaped treats, and literally went into mother hen mode. He swiped them all off the table and herded then into the corner of the room, crouching in from of them protectively.

He took a lot of convincing that they weren't actually alive.

Austria was tugging at her hand now, and the meeting would break for lunch in a few minutes. Hungary began to panic a little.

Austria was her happy ending. Prussia was hilarious and high-spirited but a bit of an ass. She had married Austria, and he loved her, but Prussia was her childhood friend. He knew her better than she did and they knew each other's secrets, intentionally or otherwise.

And he fancied her. Quite a lot. And he was doing a really horrible job of hiding it.

Her choice wasn't as hard as it had seemed. As the little bell rang and everyone stood up, Hungary tucked her chair under the table with her foot and stood up. She shut her eyes, releasing Austria's pretty little gloved hand, and tightened it around Prussia's huge rough hand.

Before the albino even felt the squeeze, he found himself flung into a wall, being kissed passionately by a certain Hungarian. Prussia smiled into the kiss. It had taken a few hundred years but he finally had her, hand in hand, face to face, and mouth to mouth. Her lips were impossibly soft and smooth, and tasted slightly of barley sugar.

"I guess sometimes the Pauper does get the Princess," Prussia said with a grin.

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot," Hungary laughed, pulling him out of the meeting room.

The rest of the nations stared after them.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**I'm sure this isn't as long as I think it is xD**

**Just to clarify first, I am NOT bashing any of the characters or pairings xD**

**I wrote this a few weeks ago because I was bored and wanted to practise describing things. It was fun but I couldn't decide whether to post it here or not. I probably shouldn't have even written it anyway, its been about 3 months since I bothered with either of my multichapters. **

**Oops x3**

**But hey, I had fun with this! I'm quite proud of it. **

**Please tell me what you think by that handy little review box down there at the bottom! ^^**


End file.
